Divided We Fall
Divided We Fall (Also known "The Pup's Story and Rocket Dog's Story) is the eighth episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary After a long and hard times past the Kalahari's favourite family, the Whiskers, have some good luck. Its been three weeks since Rocket Dog had her litter and the pups are now old enough to venture out of the burrow. Beaker, and her brother Nugget, full of energy and becoming a bit of a handful. After a short mornings feed from their mum, Nugget and Beaker watch as their family head off on the days foraging. Staying behind to look after Rocket Dog's two precious pups is ever dependable Sophie and youngster Simon. As the day passed through the Whiskers burrow was bundling with energy. Nugget and Beaker were becoming more and more of a handful. The troublesome trio became more boisterous and the babysitters were becoming more cut off. The reason why Beaker and Nugget were so aggressive is probably because they were hungry and with Rocket Dog likely to be away all day, it fell up to Sophie and her brother Simon to feed them. Simon brought a grub and Beaker quickly snatched right from under Nugget's nose. As the day passed, Nugget and Beaker were becoming to restless to stay at the burrow so Sophie and Simon decided to lead them away from the burrow on a short expedition. Nugget and Beaker received dozens of food items and as the day wore on, the small group decided to rest at a burrow. But as the group slept, trouble was fast approaching, another group, Maybelline's Aztecs, were heading their way. The Aztecs may be a splinter group from the Whiskers but that didn't make them any less dangerous, especially to Nugget and Beaker. As the invaders approached, Sophie finally woke up and saw the rival group. The Aztecs were then just meters away from the group but hadn't yet spotted the trio ahead. Sophie made an alarm call, which put the Aztecs attention straight towards them. The small group began to flee with the Aztecs in hot pursuit. Sophie and Simon managed to get the pups to a bolt hole but this still didn't guarantee Nugget and Beaker's safety. The Aztecs would try to force their way in and if they did, Nugget and Beaker wouldn't stand a chance. Something about the bolt hole they ran into also had a suspicious smell and as Simon inspected the hole he found that the bolt hole had also been occupied by a puff adder snake. Back at the surface, things were looking increasingly desperate for the pups, the Aztecs were storming the burrow and desperate to get at the pups, but Sophie tried her best to pull them off. Trapped between two deadly forces, things were looking grim for Rocket Dog's first born, they desperately needed rescuing by the Whiskers but where was Rocket Dog? Hours earlier after they left the burrow, Rocket Dog led the Whiskers on a days foraging trip and the group came across one of their bolt holes but the place had a suspicious scent to it, a familiar scent. The Aztecs had been there, led by Rocket Dog's rival sister Maybelline. The Whiskers began to scent mark the place but over scent marking won't solve the real issue. There's no love lost between Rocket Dog and Maybelline, and her sister's presence this far into Whiskers territory is very worrying indeed. If Maybelline came across the babysitting burrow she would most likely kill the pups. The Whiskers had to find the Aztecs and fast. Fortunately the renegade gang hand moved very far. Rocket Dog led the Whiskers in an furious charge towards the Aztecs. Facing her sister, Maybelline led the Aztecs into a flee. The Whiskers chased the Aztecs out of their territory and away from the babysitting burrow. But what Rocket Dog didn't realise is that Nugget and Beaker aren't at the burrow. Instead, Rocket Dog chased the Aztecs towards the other burrow where the pups were. And now, Nugget, Beaker and their babysitters are facing a fight for their lives. The Aztecs were slowly digging in and at the other side of the burrow, Simon was facing a large puff adder snake. After a stormy weather, the Whiskers woke up and Rocket Dog led them out. As they were heading off, a meerkat stumbled towards them. It was Sophie, and she gave lead calls the led the group where, she left Nugget and Beaker, both alive and well. The Whiskers were all reunited but one hero won't be returning to receive the welcome he deserves. Sadly, Simon was killed by the snake but he didn't die in vain, has he was able to hold the snake off and when the rain forced the Aztecs to seek shelter of their own, Sophie and the pups were able to escape. Nugget and Beaker had learned that life in the Kalahari may not be always glamorous and when the land conspires against you at every turn the best place to be is with family, lots of family. Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes